Talk:Rie Kugimiya
Delete? General Discussion What is this? Seriously, there's no need for this page on the Wiki, people can read about her on Wikipedia and nothing links here anyway. So I say we delete it. --kiadony --talk to me-- 12:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) If this was done well, I'd say it was a worthy addition. I'd love to see some voice actor pages on here, especially of the ones key to FMA. This one here is just obviously copied from wikipedia though.Tommy-Vercetti 14:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think voice actor pages would only overload this Wiki. It's not a Wiki about actors, it's about FMA. Sure, voice actors are related, but it's like having a whole article about real-life alchemy along with the in-universe one, or an article about real-life homunculi etc. All actors have Wikipedia pages and they are linked to from here. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't see why then by that logic that Hiromu Arakawa is good enough to have her own article when the main actors for both Ed and Al aren't. Arakawa has her own wikipedia page too. So why did we add her? It's literally the same thing. Tommy-Vercetti 14:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's not the same. Arakawa is basically the only single person who is important enough to have her article here - because there would be no FMA without her. We don't have people like anime directors/screenwriters here, even though they're technically more important than actors for the anime. Also, what do we have to say about the actors that is really relevant to FMA, apart from the fact that they voiced the characters? Again, it's not a voice actor Wiki, their biographies and other roles would have nothing to do with FMA. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::VA/staff articles could exist, but keeping non-FMA roles/work out of them would probably keep most if not all of them at stub status and would require additional research to go beyond that. :::Would there be any value in having a master list of all staff and a master list of all VAs/seiyu? FMA: B currently does have a cast list but the original series doesn't. It could serve as a means for people to see who worked on what, especially if roles changed or stayed consistent. A VA list could actually be incorporated into the characters list with tables. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 17:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree. We need something at least. I can't imagine half the people who come here wouldn't want to have some information on voice actors. Just because they're not 'as' important as the people behind the scenes, think about who we're making this wikia for: the fans. Most of the time, all they know is voice actors. ::::I don't know who, but I saw someone was starting to link the voice actors in the textboxes on each character page to the wikipedia articles. At the very least, I think we should do that. Tommy-Vercetti 19:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree it's a worthy addition. I added the "delete" tag, but that was just for technical reasons, I'm not in favour of it myself. Without the voice actors the animes would not exist, so in that regard they are vital to FMA. Also, I don't know why we want to link to Wikipedia at all, save for a link at the bottom of the Alchemy page to an article about real alchemy etcetera. We want people to look at the wiki, and sending them away for something we can easily do is counter-productive. Also, having the pages on the wiki lets us better keep an eye on them and make sure they're up to snuff. Fullmetal Fan 06:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :...Alright, I get it, majority rules, but what do you want these voice actors pages to look like? "Actor X voiced character Y in FMA/FMA:B"? If you can write them well, go ahead and propose something, I don't want this Wiki to be overloaded with short pages with a little info. I don't see how linking to Wikipedia can be wrong, we take info from it anyway, and even if we rephrase and remove something it would still be the same info. Now FMA characters are different, since we can actually afford to write about them in depth, which is the point of the Wiki. It's something that no other place has. So if any of you can come up with a neat format for these actor pages that wouldn't duplicate Wikipedia, would have only the relevant info but also have more than one sentence, suggest it here. I can't do that since I can't think of more than "Actor X voiced character Y". --kiadony --talk to me-- 06:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Now what's the purpose of this "For" and "Against" thing now? And FMF is on against, even though he said yes? What the hell? ::How will we make the article. Look at the Hiromu Arakawa article; it doesn't just say "She made FMA". We'll follow that example on how to make an appropriate page.Tommy-Vercetti 14:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm against the deletion, I'm for keeping it. I thought that was clear since we were talking about deleting it. Fullmetal Fan 14:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fleshing out the VA pages will take some extra legwork to go beyond X voiced Y. I don't know how practical some of these ideas are, but here they are nonetheless: ::::*biographical data (DOB, origin, agency representing them - especially if more than one VA from a specific agency is represented in casting) ::::*experience (e.g. veteran VA or they had only done minor roles before and this was their big break, but only generally speaking without mentioning other specific roles unless FMA related ::::*how they were cast and their thoughts about the role - maybe found in DVD extras, interviews, guidebooks, articles, etc. ::::*where they have voiced the role (medium) and did the casting change or not ::::*awards or recognition received for their work on the role, e.g. Vic Mignona received an American Anime Award for Best Actor for Ed ::::*FMA related news that happened during their work on the role - e.g. I went to a con where Mignona was a guest and he mentioned traveling to Japan where he met Romi Park and the instant bond that they formed despite the language barrier. Now I don't know if this is written down anywhere so it could be cited, but I think you get the idea. ::::Going back to the linking to Wikipedia, this serves to point readers to more information about a topic in depth that will cover the non-FMA related aspects of it, e.g. alchemy and the parallel world counterpart characters in Conqueror of Shamballa. It helps provide a reference and at the same time keep the wiki from having to replicate non-FMA related material that isn't in scope. ::::[[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 16:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, nice points, BrokenSphere. Now, we should decide who should have the pages, apart from Rie Kugimiya (this one should be rewritten, of course; I hope no one is in favour of keeping it as is), Romi Paku/Park, Vic Mignogna and English VAs for Al. Also, their pages might have external links to somewhere, not necessarily Wikipedia, where their other roles are listed. --kiadony --talk to me-- 06:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Did some wikifying to cut out the non-FMA roles, add a pic, and mention the other FMA roles she has done. Ideas on how to better list the roles across various mediums are welcome. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 21:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : :How about we also remove the "candidate for deletion" too?Tommy-Vercetti 21:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) For Against *Fullmetal Fan pics I added two pictures each of both Romi and Rie for the future use in the articles. Tommy-Vercetti 20:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC)